Comfort
by Nutta of da Buttas
Summary: After Fletcher and Kennedy break up, Fletcher is shattered, so it's up to Olive to pick up the pieces. Takes place after finANTial crisis. Folive, mostly friendship with minor romance. One-shot. Might become a full-fledged story after Hated 2: A Melson Story.


(A/N: I'm writing this in Notepad instead of Microsoft Word so the formatting won't be as good. For example, I'd usually make my A/N bold. Now I can't. -.-)

Olive grabbed a third tissue box. Fletcher had been crying for three days straight. And this was only the third tissue box THIS HOUR.

Just a few days ago, Kennedy, Fletcher's girlfriend, had been busted for sabotaging Z-Tech with her dad, Mr. Hashimoto. And her name wasn't Kennedy Van Buren. It was Kumiko Hashimoto. And even though she admitted that she really did love everyone in the school, she also admitted that she had never wanted to date Fletcher in the first place.

Fletcher's first girlfriend ended in a complete epic fail. Even though they both saw it coming, Chyna and Olive both agreed that he needed some comforting. Unfortunately, Chyna was too busy taking care of Cameron while her parents were on a vacation.

Finally Olive got fed up with Fletcher. "Alright, that's it," she finally stood up. Fletcher watched in confusion and slight fear, tears still pouring down his bright red face. "I'm not gonna sit here while you cry yourself to death," she continued.

"Uh, I'm not sure it's possible to cry yourself to death..." Fletcher commented through tears.

"Sure it is," Olive replied. "Tears are made up of mostly water. If you cry for too long straight then you'll dehydrate and eventually die."

"...Thanks for making me feel better..." Fletcher mumbled and reached for the tissue box again.

"No!" Olive yelled and smacked the tissue box out of Fletcher's hand, "accidentally" hitting him in the head in the process.

"Ow," Fletcher remarked. "What was that for?"

"We need to get your mind off things," Olive explained. "Let's go out!" Fletcher stared at her for a couple of seconds.

"Oh," he said and stood up. "Look Olive, I'm flattered but... I just went through a break-up, and I don't think I'm read-"

"NOT GO OUT ON A DATE," Olive groaned, facepalming. Fletcher blushed. "Let's go to the mall down the street," she said, grabbing her purse. Fletcher sobbed loudly. "What's wrong?" Olive asked him, confused.

"The mall is where I took Kennedy on our third date," he sobbed.

"Okay, okay, no mall," Olive mumbled. "Let's go to the pizza parlor." Fletcher sobbed again.

"That's where we went on our first date."

"...Okay, that karaoke place Chyna and I went to." Another sob. "Let me guess, second date?"

"No," Fletcher sobbed. "Fifth date."

"Then the arcade," Olive decided. "AND DON'T TELL ME ABOUT YOUR TENTH DATE. We're going to the arcade whether you like it or not." Fletcher held back a sob and followed Olive to the roomavator.

While Fletcher entertained himself at the whack-a-monkey booth, Olive headed over to the dart-throwing game, winning a stuffed panda.

"Fletcher's gonna love this," Olive remarked cheerfully, taking the small black-and-white bear from the game host's hand.

"Ooh, is he your boyfriend?" the host asked with a grin.

"What?" Olive asked her, confused.

"Fletcher. Is he your boyfriend?" Olive turned bright red.

"Of course not!" she quickly yelled. "He's barely my friend. And besides, he was just dumped by his fake girlfriend."

"Then what's with the panda?"

"Look, I don't have to answer your questions. It's your job to stand there and look pretty, not dig into people's personal lives," Olive barked and walked off. The game host rolled her eyes before taking the money from the next player.

"Hey Fletcher!" Olive called, tapping him on the shoulder and showing him the panda.

"What's this?" Fletcher asked.

"A stuffed panda," Olive remarked flatly. Fletcher crossed his arms, offended. "Interesting factoid, inanimate objects are often useful in the recovery from traumatic experiences. Such items are known as 'comfort items', and common examples include things as ridiculous as pillows, blankets, and, of course, cotton-filled animal toys.."

"...What?" Fletcher asked, having been lost pretty quickly in Olive's factoid of the minute. Olive sighed.

"The panda is going to help you get over Kennedy," Olive replied simply.

"Ohhh... Well, thanks!" Fletcher said cheerfully and examined the panda, smiling. Olive smiled, satisfied, until Fletcher's smile faded and tears began to form.

"Aw, what's wrong now?!" Olive moaned, annoyed.

"Kennedy wore black and white on our eighth date," Fletcher cried. Olive facepalmed.

"Okay, look Fletcher," she sighed. "You're going to have to get over Kennedy. And I think that the only way that's going to happen is if you find someone else. Go back to your creepy crush on Chyna. Stalk Lexi. I don't care. But you have to get over her."

Fletcher sighed and looked away from Olive. "But Kennedy was awesome."

"If she was so great, why would she lie to you about her name, her personality, and the fact that she liked you?" Olive asked. Fletcher sighed. "Kennedy, or Kumiko or whatever, doesn't deserve you. You're a great guy Fletcher. You deserve someone just as great." Olive said. Fletcher smiled again.

"Thanks Olive," he said softly. "There's someone just as great out there for you too." Olive smiled and pulled Fletcher into a hug. The host of the dart-throwing booth grinned.

Neither Olive nor Fletcher could deny that something felt right as they stood in the middle of the arcade, hugging. But it wasn't something that either of them would admit, especially not to each other.

"Well uh, seeya," Fletcher said nervously.

"Yeah, seeya," Olive agreed. The two shared a final glance before heading off in opposite directions. 


End file.
